


Will You Two Just

by DoubtingRabbit



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullshit among young men, Drabble, Gen, M/M, They don't even know they do it, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingRabbit/pseuds/DoubtingRabbit
Summary: Roland knows that there is a tendency among young men to push the envelope in conversations with one another to find what is acceptable masculinity and what is not... he's just real sick of his teammates using it as a cover.





	Will You Two Just

“Hey, Eddie! Think fast!”

”Are you implying that I can’t--ow!”

“I was implying that I was going to throw that magazine at you.”

Roland was bored with their flirting and had been for hours. It had been going on all afternoon and didn’t show any signs of stopping before he could finish the updates to the weakening power cells in the proton packs. He would have left them to their hormonal bickering in peace if he hadn’t required the only stable electrical outlet in the whole of the firehouse to finish this job and not blow a hand off.

And so he was stuck there, all the machismo and bravado as they sat at the table in the main lounge, passing magazines, verbal barbs, and snacks back and forth between themselves making the air thick with sexual tension and testosterone.

Initially the conversation had revolved sports but with the baseball strike in the height of summer and their utter disagreement on which off-season sports teams were worth their time differed, they settled on the next best thing: the leftover winter edition of Sports Illustrated that had moved out from Garrett’s personal stash and taken up space on the table. Valerie Mazza and Tyra Banks had been standing back-to-back in matching leopard-print bikinis, giggling over some funny private joke.

“Tyra, Tyra, Tyra… Now there’s a real fox for you! Great legs, long and lean but with the right amount of curves. Easy smile, dark and tousled hair, oh baby!”

Garrett was expounding like a preacher, back of his hand hitting the cover of the issue. It was a vague enough argument so as to be impossible to argue against, in Roland’s opinion, but Eduardo found a way to dispute it.

“Naw, man.” Eduardo snatched up the magazine from his hands and flipping it open to a spread where Angie Everhart knelt on a beach in her own barely-there swimwear and slid it back across the table. “There you go. Angie. Perfect babe. Petite, but athletic. She’s got that confidence in her body, and that fiery red hair? Hff! That’s a girl you could fall for!” He pointed at the page and added, “Thirty six-twenty four-thirty four.”

It was too rich. Roland snorted despite himself.

“What, you have an opinion on women all of a sudden, Mister Moral?” Eduardo asked.

”Hey! Yeah, weren’t you just ripping our heads off for being a couple of red-blooded males?”

Putting down the soldering iron into its holder, Roland sighed. “First of all, I was not ‘ripping your heads off’ for telling you that your discussions on whether or not Celine Dion is ‘still imminently bangable’--and I still don’t understand what that means--were inapproriate. And, second, like you would know what 36-24-34 looks like, Eduardo.”

“I’d know,” he grumbled but without the ability to fight back with a concrete example he could only duck his head. And then Garrett made the mistake of laughing.

“And like you’re any better than him!” Roland said, rounding on him so sharply that the other ‘buster looked shocked for a moment. He didn’t even have time to enjoy it before Garrett was grinning.

”Oh, I am way better than him. On every level.”

“Uh huh.” Roland’s skepticism showed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, if you’re both going to act like a couple of pigs, I think there’s something I should point out to you two.”

”Oh yeah?” Eduardo asked.

”What’s that?” Garrett snarked.

“That those descriptions of ‘the perfect woman’ you two were throwing at each other?” Roland picked up the soldering iron again and returned to his work. “Sound an awful lot like descriptions of the two of you.”

The silence, at last, was glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more where that came from.


End file.
